Life is Good, Most of the Time
by gillian.warwick
Summary: What if the Dauntless leaders never waged war against the Abnegation faction? Yet, anyways. The leaders are not to be trusted, but nobody knows that except Tobias and Tris. In this story disregard the end of divergent, where the Dauntless were fighting for Erudite.
1. Chapter 1

Christina waves her hand front of my face, "Tris! Tris! Are you even paying attention to me?" I look over to her and snap out of the deep thought I often find myself in. "Of course I am." I say and smile. She looks at me in disbelief and comes close to me to whisper, "Are you OK Tris? You have not payed a bit of attention to me ever since the rankings went up." "Im fine, just nervous about the jobs we pick tomorrow." I lie.

I have gotten good at lying to her, I can control when I bite the inside of my cheek. A while ago she told me that she can tell when I lie because I bite the inside of my cheek. So I have been using that to my advantage. " Why would you be nervous, you are ranked first! You get to pick first! I should be nervous!" she carries on.

I soon feel two heavy arms drape around my neck and I smile and turn around to see Tobias grinning. He looks down at me mouthing, "We need to go, I'm getting sleepy" I nod and look at Christina, Will comes and sits by her giving her a kiss on the cheek. I smile, they make such a cute couple. "Hey I have to go and start packing my stuff, so I can move into my own apartment." I say. Tobias and I both get up and walk out waving to Will and Christina.

Back in his apartment we lay in each others arms, talking, kissing and eventually fall asleep. I wake up and it's 2:30 in the morning. I crawl out of his arms and walk into his small bathroom to wash my hands to cool myself down. Tobias makes me warm because he is always so hot.

When I walk out he awake standing in front of his bed, he is in just boxers now. I can't help but stare at him and he breaks the silence with, "What!" "Nothing, I just," instead of completely answering I press my mouth to his. My hands set on each shoulder, but end up around his waist. I feel his hands coming up his baggy t-shirts I have on and push away but automatically regret it. He looks at me, with those beautiful blue eyes confused. "Sorry, I'm just, I'm sorry." I whisper. "No, there is no need to be sorry." he concludes. He is disappointed, I can tell.

I get pants on and grab my watch. He looks over to me and asks what I am doing, "I am gonna go back to the dorm." "No, Tris, I'm sorry. Please stay. You haven't slept in there all week and I don't want you to have to. Or want too. Please stay." I walk back in and give him a kiss on the forehead. "I will see you tomorrow, when I pick jobs right?" I looks at me helplessly, "I don't know if you wanted me to go with you. I was going to ask you in the morning." Putting my watch down I half decide that I will just stay here. I could stay here forever. I crawl in bed with him and say, "You don't have to if you don't want to but I thought afterwards we can go into the city. Maybe sit in the park, I kinda miss the sun." He smiles and whispers," Okay. If you stay here." I smile and nod. "I love you Tobias." He looks at me with happiness "I love you too, Tris"


	2. Chapter 2

******Author's Note**** Thank Yall so much for reading. Please review, I love reading them! **

Chapter 2

Today's the day, the day we choose our jobs. Christina and I decided that we would train intinits together. If Christina could get that job, I am ranked first so I get first dibs on the jobs. I'm not worried about it.

Christina is though, I have gone on about three major shopping trips and have practically a new wardrobe in my new apartment, but haven't managed to move all my other stuff from the dorm. I don't sleep in my apartment or the dorm, but I don't need to because I sleep in Tobias's. He requested a bigger apartment, because it gets crowded in there with both of us.

*******************Page Break*****************

"Tris, that looks amazing on you. Get it, if you don't I will." Christina says as we look in the mirror at me in a floor long black gown. "I does look good, but where am I going to wear it. What am I going to do with a ballroom gown." she looks at me as if it's stupid question. "You never know, maybe you will have a special event to go to soon." I look at her again, "Thats not enough of a answer to make me waste my points on something i am not going to use. I'm not getting it." I proclaim. "Are you really going to make me convince you to get that dress. You never even use your points Tris." "Okay, fine." I look over to see her grinning. "Yes, you're going to look amazing." she unzips me and walks out of the changing room. I quickly change back into my normal clothes and walk out to pay.

Tobias is in the dorms when I go over to pack my stuff. "What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to make sure that everything in here was gone, Erics orders." he smiles.

"Ah, thats why I came, to grab my stuff."

"Tris, I miss you." he says as his hands find his way to my hips as we pull towards each other. I press my body into his, as we kiss slowly. "This is not why you came here, I will help you pack." I pout as we start towards my old bed.

We go through all my old stuff, kissing every once in a while. Soon I am packed and we are walking towards the apartments with big boxes in our arms, we past his door and he stops. Me confused, I stop in front of him, "What are you doing, I'm a couple doors down." Hesitant he puts the box down and smiles at me," What if it wasn't?" Quickly I kiss him and then say, "We already try moving me closer, the apartment was already taken." He shakes his head, "No,no, I mean with me. Move into my place Tris, I love you." he looks excited, and I can't help but smile. I don't know if I want to move this fast. But I forget about my fear, like he once told me he does, and I whisper, "Of course I will."

We move the boxes into his apartment, and end up kissing on his bed, me on top of him. "I love you." we say to each other between kissing. We end of falling asleep, together.


End file.
